A Fact
by writeagain
Summary: A series of facts that Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray learn as they grow up. (Chapter Seven is up! Please Review!)
1. Chapter 1

Fact One: Children run faster when there are angry fathers in the car

Noah Puckerman knew better than anyone else that his dad was quick to lose his temper. He had known this ever since his father punched him in the face a year ago. He was five. Then his dad left for a while. Then he was back. And very angry. Noah did not know why, and he was just happy to see him. His dad just said, "Hey you little bastard." And shoved him into his truck. His dad explained the whole thing to him on the ride though. How exactly he was going to rob the beer. How exactly to distract the police. When they pulled up to the Seven Eleven Noah eagerly hopped out and went right up to the clerk behind the counter. He desperately wanted to please his father. Thinking that if he did maybe, just maybe, his dad would stay. "Hey Buddy, what'cha looking for?" The man asked. "The sour patch kids." Noah answered, because they were his favorite candy. "Sour patch kids, huh? well let's take a look over here." The boy followed the man allowing his father to grab the beer and run out the door. THe alarm sounded immediately, and the man yelled. Noah clung to the man's leg making it difficult for him to move. He started screaming and fake crying to create more chaos. The plan was going smoothly. "FUCK!" Cursed the Clerk when he finally reached the phone. "Would you stop that fucking wailing!" But Noah did not stop. He wouldn't stop until his father was long gone. When the police finally arrived they took Noah home and asked him some questions. Noah was afraid. He was afraid to tell the Men about his dad, because if he spoke his dad would surely come back and hurt him. So he lied. "I didn't see anyone. I walked here." And his mother didn't say anything. And the police didn't ask anymore. His dad came back that night. Drunk. He vomited and cursed and punched Noah's mom. Noah cried. "Don't hurt her. I'll get you more beer. Anything." And his father just smiled. He picked Noah up again and took him out to his truck. They went back to that Seven Eleven and this time Noah's dad just yelled at him to get him somthing. But it wasn't beer. Noah ran. He ran so fast because he knew the longer he took the madder and madder his dad was getting. He found the compartment behind the dumpster and brought his dad the needles that were inside. "Here, Dad." he said. "I'm not your fucking dad!" this father spit in reply. Of course his father disappeared again. Leaving Noah's life in shambles.

His dad came back two years later. After Noah began to think that he would never see him again. After he had thought it was all over. He came and took all of Noah's life savings and spent them on more drugs. But at least he stuck around. Long enough to get his Mom pregnant. Long enough for Hannah to be born. Long enough to get Noah to think his name was Puck. Long enough to take him to school and for kids to actually think that he had a dad. But it all was destroyed. And it was all Noah's fault. Lucy Fabray was the prettiest girl in the entire Fourth grade. And the only girl who didn't have cooties in Noah's opinion. She had a nice house, a nice family, and Noah wished he were part of it. Lucy's father didn't really like him because he said he was a dirty jew. Noah wasn't that upset. He was dirty, and poor, and a screw up. "Puck?" Lucy asked him one day. "Ya?" "It's my birthday on saturday." "Happy Birthday." "I'm having a party." "That's nice." "I want you to come." She said tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I'm inviting the whole class." "You really want me to come." "Yes. Very much. You always make sure we all have fun." Noah felt something really far down inside of him. A warmth. He was proud. "I would love to." "Good!" and with that she ran off to sit with her friend Santana. When his dad came to pick him up he gushed "Lucy Fabray invited me to her birthday party on Saturday." "Really?" "Ya. I really want to go." "Well you can't." "Why not?" "Because they don't' really want you there." "She said she did." "Well she was lying." "Please dad..." "NO!" He yelled suddenly. And Noah cringed. He felt some tears pricking at his eyes. "Don't cry. don't cry" he told himself. "Yeah. Don't be a Pussy, Puck. We Puckermen never cry." And he felt his tears slowly dissolve. Later that night he could hear his mother and father arguing about him. About the party. He wanted to go but at the same time he really wanted to tell his mom that it was fine. But he didn't move. He just stared down at his little sister who had no idea what was happening. Noah wanted to be a baby again.

Lucy frowned. Puck wasn't here yet and it was her birthday. he said he would come and she really wanted him to come so that all her friends could do something fun, and not be stuck with her relatives' boring small talk. Maybe he was just running late or his car broke down. She finally gave up and joined the other children outside. The next day she found him hiding in a broom closet. "Puck? What are you doing?" "Hiding." "Why?" "Go away." Lucy was hurt. Puck is never that mean to her. "No." She told him. "come out." she ordered. She heard a groan, and the Puck stepped into the light. She gasped. He had a bruise over his left eye and he was limping. "Puck-" "Shut up. You saw me. Now go away." She started to cry. "I'm just worried about you. you didn't come to my party and now you're injured." "I'm fine!" "No you're not. You need to see the nurse." "No!" He yelled at her. She felt anger. "Who did this?" Puck was silent. But he finally spoke. "My dad." She just took his hand and led him out of the closet. She kept holding his hand for the rest of the day. They did not go to the nurse. By the end of the day Lucy was sure the Puck forgot all about his injuries. Sitting on the bench by the pick up area she asked him "So why didn't you come to my party?" He started to speak but she interrupted, "Tell me the truth." "My dad wouldn't let me." "Oh, well I missed you." "Me too." And that's when Lucy's dad pulled up. She dropped his hand and climbed into the car. "Lucy what were you doing holding that boys hand?" "I was comforting him." "He's a Puckerman though. He's bad news." "His dad is but he isn't." She replied. And the argument began. Quinn learned that day that Russell Fabray was not afraid to hit his own daughter.

The next day she walked right up to her friends and told them to start calling her Quinn. And when Puck asked why she told him. "You changed your name. Now I'm changing my name."

Should I continue?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Fact Two: When someone says they don't want to talk about it, they mean it

Noah tried to stop talking to Quinn, but she wouldn't leave him alone. She tried to get him to hang out with her at lunch or play together at recess. But he always said no. She finally gave up halfway through fifth grade. And Noah pretended not to care. His dad didn't pick him up after school one day and Noah had to wait until it was dark and his mom finally came. "Your father's gone." She told him. And he didn't say anything. Noah began to wonder if Quinn could read minds or see the future because somehow she knew. He yelled at her to never speak to him again. She ran off crying and Puck just stood there. "Sucks doesn't it." Santana, Quinn's friend said. "What?" "The hitting and yelling. I get it all the time." Noah was so surprised that there was someone else in the world who knew how he felt. Someone who had a messed up family, too. "Ya, my abuela trash talks me all the time, and sometimes she hits me." "Yeah. It sucks." And that's the day Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez became friends. Santana understood him better than anyone else. She knew exactly what he was going through and she was poor too. She was pretty. And his mom liked her. As far as Puck was concerned that's the only thing that mattered. "You think he's ever gonna come back?" "Who?" "You're dad." "Nah. At least, He probably won't' stay." "Do you love your dad?" "Yeah. I kinda have to." "Well, I love my Abuela even though she calls me a bitch." And then Puck says, "That's not really nice." "She's not a nice person." "I know, but you should stand up to her." "You don't stand up to your dad." "Touche..."

"WAHHHH-" "God shut up already!" "Noah, don't say that to Hannah." "My name is Puck!" "Not to me it isn't." "Does she have to scream all the time!" "She's a baby!" "Puck Puck Puck!" "Whatever." He picked up the block and gave it back to Hannah. She immediately threw it on the ground again. Puck sighed.

"Noah! You got an F on your history exam!" "Who fucking cares!" "Language!" "I don't want to talk about it!" "You've got to start-" "I said I don't want to talk about it." Mrs. Puckerman stopped caring about his grades.

Santana and Puck started dating in 7th grade and had sex a couple weeks after their first date. Puck felt pretty awesome. He was the only guy in his grade who had had sex. "Hey Babe. You should come watch me cheer." "What for our lame ass basketball team?" "Yeah." "Fine, but I expect payment." she just rolled her eyes, "You're a pig." "Yeah, but you love me."

Their team lost, of course, but Puck still enjoyed himself. Someone that caught his eye though was Quinn Fabray. He hadn't seen here since the end of fifth grade because they were split up in Middle School. And she was not the young Lucy Fabray anymore. No, she's smoking thought Puck. When the game is over he hurries to talk to her and Santana. "Hey Babe!" Santana says wrapping her arm around his waist. "Remember Lucy?" "It's Quinn, Santana." She looked uncomfortable. She swayed from side to side tugging at her cheerios skirt. "Still as gorgeous as ever." Puck grinned at her. Santana huffed a little, but Puck didn't care, because it made Quinn smile a little. They all talked about the game, and how much Lima sucked, but Quinn was smiling the whole time. Because Puck was definitely not the shy boy he was in Elementary School.

I'm sorry it's so short. I promise there will be more. Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Fact Three: When in doubt, shut up

Puck felt like a new man after that game. Sure Santana and him were fuck buddies but he wanted a relationship. A real one with Quinn Fabray. Unfortunately it wasn't so easy. In fact there were a lot of guys who wanted to get with her, mainly to get in her skirt. But that's not what Puck wanted. Not like anyone believed him though. He felt like such a wimp sometimes, because he wanted to ask her out but never did. He kept waiting for the proper moment. "So you like the bitch huh?" Santana confronted him. "Huh? No, what do you mean?" "Oh please puckerman, you've been watching her for the last five minutes. If you wanna dump me just go ahead and say it." "I wasn't..." "It's disgusting. Eye sex is not cool." "Fine. So, I like her, but so do ten other guys." "Hey, I know that you have more balls than all of them put together. Q would really be a prude if she chose any of them." Puck didn't say anything. "You're a good fuck Noah. I should know." "I don't want to fuck her. I want to date her. Like a real relationship." Santana looked hurt. "So, our relationship isn't real?" Puck backpedaled, "No I mean like, look, what we have is great, but-" "I'm just a quick fuck huh?" She composed herself before saying "Fine. Fuck you Fuckerman. Hope you enjoy chasing after cinderella." "Santana wait-" She just flipped him off and continued walking. He felt bad. Like Really felt bad. But he knew things with Santana would come around. They always did.

Today is the day Puck told himself. He waited by Quinns locker all morning and finally she arrived at 8:00 on the dot. She always did. Only this time she was not alone. She was accompanied by another guy. It was Finn who played football with Puck. What the fuck was he doing with Quinn? Why the fuck was she laughing at him. Finn doesn't have the balls to be with Quinn. All of these things filled Pucks mind. Fucking Finn. His eyes glazed over with liquid and he stomped away so that no one would see them fall. I'm such a pussy Puck thought. Fucking crying.

Santana did come around a couple of days later. She stopped by his house and they just chatted. No sex. It was weird for Puck but he liked it. They were friends. "So have you asked Q out. I can tell that she likes you. The way she's been looking at you ever since the game." "No she likes Finnocent." "Eww the dough boy?" "Yeah she was talking to him a few days ago. Laughing and shit." "Damn, well she'll get over it when she sees how small his dick is." Puck just laughed. "You're so weird Satan." "So are you." "Ya, I know." "So?" "So what?" "You giving up." "No, I just...I don't know." "Well don't fucking cry Puckerman-" "I'm not crying!" "Woah chill. I'm not saying you are. Or did-" "Shut up. I don't want to talk about her anymore." "She's not a fucking china doll, Puck. Just tell her how you feel." "I'm done talking about it." "Whatever." "Wanna make out." "No way Puckerman. I'm so over you."

"Hey Barbie." "Santana?" "Yeah it's me. Hey can you and I have a little talk." "I rather not." The thought of a cozy chat with Santana made Quinn feel very uncomfortable. "It's about the fetus face, I mean, Finn." "What about Finn?" "You dating him?" "No." Santana just glared. "I know what you've been up to with him. Talking to him, laughing with him, being all friendly and shit." "We're just friends. Why do you care?" "I don't. All I'm saying is that Dopy hardly knows left from right, and you're only making yourself a fool by chasing after him." "I'm not interested in him, however it seems that you are." "Ha!" Santana exclaimed "I'd rather fuck a tree." Quinn's nose crinkled. "Must you be so crass?" "Yes. I must." Quinn sighed. "Look Q, all I'm saying is that there are tons of guys who would kill to date you an hanging out with Dumbo isn't really the best choice." "No one wants to date me." "Don't be an idiot Q. Just open your eyes." And with that Santana strutted off.

Quinn thought about what Santana meant. The idea of having tons of secret admirers made Quinn all warm. She wish Santana would have just told her who wanted to date her. That would have made things a lot easier. "Can I sit here?" She looked up and saw Puck. "What?" "Um.." She watched him fumble with his words. "Nevermind." "No!... you can sit here." "Really?" "yeah. As long as you don't mind-" "Hey love birds." "Satan?" Puck ask and Quinn giggled at the name. "That's Santana to you, Roadkill." She sat down across from them. Puck sighed and sat down. "Aren't you two still dating?" "Nope." Santana said not remotely bothered. "Oh. I'm sorry." "Oh I couldn't care less. I'm going out with someone else and he's a richie from the west side, and he's 16." "Santana! You shouldn't date someone that old." "He's only a few years older."' Quinn just shook her head. "Don't be such a prude Fabray." "Hey!" Noah cut in. "Uh..." "What do you want to say Puck?" Santana asked expectantly. "Just ah, don't call her that." He looked at Quinn and looked away but he heard her whisper a quick thank you. "Uh...can I sit with you guys?" Puck silently cursed his luck, because Finn just showed up. "No." Santana answers quickly. And both Quinn and Finn look a bit sad. "No. You can sit here Finn." Puck said without thinking. He just wanted everyone to be happy, especially Quinn even if that meant inviting Finn over then fine. "Thanks." He still just stood there his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. "Um..." Puck understood immediately. "I'll move." He moved over next to Santana so Finn could sit next to Finn. Santana glared at him and mouthed "What the fuck?"

"I'm trying to help you out Puck can't you see that?" "I know but I didn't really care if Finn was there." "You're one messed up guy." "I just want her to be happy, i guess." "Don't ever say that again."

Pucks worst nightmares came true the next week when Quinn and Finn started dating.

"What the Fuck Fabray! I thought you were gonna forget about the brainless buffoon." "I was but he was so sweet. I didn't get any offers from anyone else." "Fucking puckerman." The latina muttered. "What?" "Nothing, just, you're way too good for him." "Was that a compliment?" "Whatever, but you don't have the brains to see what's right in front of you."

Puck paced around his room while santana painted her nails on his bed. "I don't know what you're so worked up about. It's a fucking school dance." "I just don't want to see them together." "Grow up Puckerman." "You don't know how it feels?!" "It shouldn't hurt this much." "It does though." "Find yourself a rebound. Fuck the pain out." Puck looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a fucking idiot. "You're right. Fuck fabray. Who needs her." Santana just rolled her eyes.

She looked beautiful. Her dress was a beautiful seafoam color and her parents were actually proud of her. Finn looked great in his tux which he said was the coolest one the shop had. He also gave her pink roses, which were the most expensive ones there. She felt like a princess. When they got to the dance the were the best dressed people there. That was until Rachel Berry showed up in a pink satin princess dress that was definitely not from Lima. Quinn hated Rachel. She was annoying, and bossy. She made school look like a breeze and she was so talented. The way Finn was looking at Rachel made Quinn grip him tighter. Puck showed up with Santana wearing a second hand suit that he found at Goodwill and had his mom clean up. He immediately regretted showing up when he was Quinn and Finn. They looked like royals, and he knew that there was no place for him in that picture. "Hey Puck!" Finn called him over. He swallowed. "Hi." Quinn said quietly. "You guys looked great." He said it looking directly at Quinn. But she looked away. And Puck decided to shut up.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Please just know that all flames will be ignored, because they are not constructive. I love to get ideas for improvement but I don't like to be insulted.

BTW: I'm sorry that Santana cusses all the time, but I think she would really be like this if Glee didn't hold her back. Don't worry though. I know she's not just a flat character. Her story is coming.

Fact Four: You're probably right

Puck was pretty sure that Quinn was an angel sent directly from god to get people to be good, because then she would fuck them in heaven. Puck cursed his father for reserving him a spot in hell. And the golden boy Finn was gonna be the one up there with her. Fucking Finn, Noah thought. Much to his dismay they didn't break up, and he began to lose steam.

"Alright!" Santana yelled at him.

"What?" he groaned.

"Get off your drunken ass. You made me walk you home just so you could get drunk and talk about Quinn?! No fucking way! Un-ass the bed Puck."

Puck groaned again and sat up. "I'm drunk though. You can't make me do anything Satan."

"You're not drunk Puck. You're just pathetic."

"Shut the fuck up." He said. "I think god hates me."

"Don't be a moron. God can't hate anyone."

"He hates me. He sent that angel down to kill me. I'm going to hell."

"Un-ass the bed Puck. Now!"

"Fine fine, I'm _un-assing_."

"Don't make fun of my word choice." Santana huffed and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?" He groaned.

"To Mike's fucking party."

"There was a party tonight?"

"Yeah. Shit you must have been really spacing out. It's only the biggest party this year."

"Oh."

"Quinn will be there."

"I don't care."

"Bull shit." Puck shut up because she was probably right.

When they arrived at the party half of the people were already wasted. The house was bouncing from the loud music and all the lights were on. There were people in every room. Santana immediately left his side to go hang out with Brittany and some of the other cheerios. Puck cracked open a beer and walked into the main room. He laughed when he saw Finn completely passed out on the middle of the dance floor. Some of the guys were trying to move him, but Finn's a heavy guy. Puck looked around. He couldn't see Quinn anywhere. If Finn had left her than he swore to moses that he would indent the doughboy permanently. He found her in another room completely sipping water and listening to this cheerio telling her a dramatic story.

"Hey..." He yelled over the music. She looked over and smiled. The other cheerio ran off when she heard the music playing again.

"Hi."

"You're boyfriend passed out on the dance floor."

"Yes I know. I left him once he got too wasted to speak."

Puck chuckled, "He's such a lightweight."

"What do you mean?" "Like, this is my third beer and I'm just fine."

"Oh. I've only drank a little bit of wine in my life."

"Ah." There was an awkward silence in which they could hear the music swell into another pop beat.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, "If you're not here for the drinks."

"I don't know. I just don't want to be left out." Puck looked at her.

"You won't be." He says quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing. So...uh you're parents let you out?"

"Well. They aren't here. They're spending the weekend with my sister Frannie at her college."

"Oh."

"I hate her!" She said suddenly.

"What?"

"I..."

"You do?"

"I think so. I don't want to, but I just do. When we were little she would always boss me around. My parents liked her best and she knew that. She'd get the best of everything."

"Yeah I know how it feels. My dad totally humped and dumped my mom with me but stuck around when Sarah was born. Kinda makes me think I'm too trashy for him. I don't know it's stupid. But either way he left."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. My dad's a loser. Sad thing is the only thing I wanted when I was little was to be close to him." He admitted and Quinn reached out and touched his arm assuringly.

"Fuck him" She said simply. And Puck laughed. "

You're probably right." Puck spent the rest of the night with Quinn. Protecting her from all the drunk douches that tried to grope her, and made sure she got home alright. I could get use to this he thought.

When Quinn got home she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Why couldn't her hair be blonder like Frannie? Why couldn't she be taller like Frannie? She thought of Puck and reminded herself that it could be worse. His father sounded like a terrible person. She still remembered the look on Puck's face when he pulled that paper bag off his head. She wondered what it would be like if he had a normal family. Would he be in better shape? She climbed into bed. He'd still be a jew and she'd still be a christian and her parents would still hate him. But tonight she had forgotten all about that. They were just talking as friends. She sighed and closed her eyes. When she woke up she walked downstairs and sat at the breakfast table alone. She wasn't very hungry. Sometimes she wished her parents wouldn't leave. Even though they weren't the best parents she was still lonely.

"That was sloppy. I did this routine in the 60's with old fatties five seconds faster than you guys. What the hell?! If any of you want to make it the high school level you'll have to be amazing you hear me!" Coach Sue yelled at them. Quinn wobbled a little on the pyramid but tried to keep her "million bucks" smile. "Get down and try it again. This time I want you to actually try!" Santana cussed next to her.

"She's a bitch." Santana ragged during their water break. "She flipped out at me when I didn't lose any weight this week for the weight check. Fucking sucks. She said my 'sandbags' will bring us down." Quinn just nodded remembering that her appointment would be coming up soon.

"I hope I didn't gain any weight."

"You're well below the maximum weight, Q, you'll be fine."

After practice was over they got ready for classes. "Santana?"

"What Fabray?"

"Do you think guys like taller girls or shorter girls better?" "Fuck I don't know! Tall girls, maybe."

"Am I short?"

"Where's this coming from?"

"Nothing. I'll see you around, Tana."

Quinn's phone buzzed as a new message came in. _Hey Quinny, We're back. Your sister will be coming back to Lima in a few days. Can you please make sure you clean all your toiletries from the bathroom, and clean your room. -Mom_

"Hey...uh... Quinn?"

"What Finn?" Quinn said looking up

"Uh...What's up?"

"Well you left me at the party on Saturday." Quinn gritted. Finn's eye brows furrowed in concentration.

"I did?"

"Yeah you were too drunk to care though."

"I dont' remember..." The tall boy looked even more confused.

"Of course you don't! Urgh You're such an idiot!" Quinn exclaimed slamming her locker shut.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying!"

"Well.. try harder." Quinn spit. "Look, if you want to be my boyfriend you'll have to step it up because I have 10 other guys waiting in line to replace you." That was the day that Quinn became the HBIC.

"Hey Q!" Puck called. He ran up to her but stopped when he saw her cold glare.

"What do you want?"

"Uh...I- Are you ok? Maybe you should-"

"I can take care of myself!" Quinn snapped

"Well I was just thinking about Saturday. I had a really great time-"

"I shouldn't have gone. It was a mistake."

"But you had a good time right?"

"No." And with that she walked away.

What did you think?

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you all for sticking with this story. I will try to update once a week, now that my school is out that should be easy. Please remember to review! They are super helpful, and they really motivate me to keep writing.

Fact Five: Try Harder

Puck stopped coming to school. Instead he wasted his time getting high and getting drunk. Hey, If he was a loser then he shouldn't need to go to school. One day when he was pretending to cry outside a seven eleven so the owner would let him in he saw his Dad! "DAD!"

"Holy shit, Puck is that you?" His dad slurred.

"Yeah. What are you doing here? I thought you married some hooker in California?"

"Nah. I dumped her. She was ugly." He said collapsing on the curb. "But enough about me, how are you?"

"Fine. At least, better than when you left us."

"Come on Puck you need to stop being so sensitive. You can't just love one women. There's too many." Puck considered this. After a pause he asked-

"What are you really doing here?"

"Get some quick money. Wanna help?"

"NO! we'll get caught."

"Don't be a pussy Puck. We won't get caught."

"Dad-"

"Look, you still hot for that christian whore?"

"Her name is Quinn!"

"Whatever. She's rich. Don't you wanna be able to give her clothes and jewelry?" PUck didn't reply. He looked at the ground. Maybe his dad was right. If he wasn't so poor then maybe he would've had a chance with Quinn. "Of course you do." His dad continued. "I can help you get that stuff for her."

"I don't need to buy her stuff do I?"  
"Of course. Jewls are the way to women's hearts. Besides you're not with her now are you?"

"No..."

"Well then you need to try harder. Come on!" His dad coexed.

When Quinn got home her mother, Judy was busy arranging Frannies bedroom. "Oh Quinn, did you receive my message?"

"Yes mom."

"Try and sound excited. You can learn a lot from her." Quinn just sighed. When the room was spotless her mom walked down to the kitchen listing off other tasks to do. "...And we'll have to take you in to get your hair done."

"wait...Why?"

"You're not very blonde anymore. At least, not like Frannie was when she was your age."

"And that's a problem?"

"I'll take you tomorrow."

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes hun?"

"I think you should get your hair done too, you're looking a little gray." And with that she ran upstairs smiling a bit. Frannie arrived the evening after looking just the same as she had last year. Quinn's grandparents showed up as well as Quinn's aunt Mary who lived in New York. "Hey everyone...and Lucy." Frannie squealed.

"How many times have I told you it's Quinn!"

"Well," Quinn's father interrupted, "It's good to see you. How's college? Oh and let me take your bags. We have your room prepared"

"Thanks dad!" While they were off Quinn's grandmother Katherine turned to her.

"So, Quinn, hows cheerleading? You look a bit fatter than when I last saw you." Quinn put on a fake smile.

"Cheerleading for the middle school ended in the fall, however I still do conditioning with Coach Sue, so perhaps it's the color of my dress."

"Ready to be captain next year?"

"Yes."

"I hope you will be or else the long line of Fabray women being cheer captains will be broken!"

"We wouldn't want that..." Quinn said sweetly.

"No, and I would hate for it to happen to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Well don't you know, the Fabray family has had only single children for years, you are an exception though." Quinn walked away. She called her an exception, a mistake. Quinn was not a mistake.

"...Well anyways I completely forgot about that history paper and thank god I had such high marks in that class or else the teacher wouldn't have given me an extension!" Frannie concluded her long story. She gulped down her glass of wine and asked for a refill. Quinn muttered to herself

"She's not even 21."

"Oh Quinn, have you gotten a boyfriend yet?"

"Yes."

"Is it that Puckerman troublemaker that you were so attached to in grade school?"

"No." Quinn said gritting her teeth.

"Who then?" asked her aunt, Mary.

"Finn Hudson. The Quarterback."

"Yes, Quinn has followed your footsteps exactly!" Quinn's mother informed Frannie who smiled fakely.

"And so then you expect to be cheer captain as well?" Frannie asked

"Yes."

"Are you sure you'll make it."

"I will. Unlike you, I'll do it in my freshman year!" And with that Quinn left the table without being excused. Bitch! Frannie! She thought. The only reason that she gets high grades is because she's sleeping with her teachers. If only her parents knew... She heard her parents and grandparents continue to ask Frannie about her life and decided that the night would not be over for some time. She snuck out her window and went to Santana's birthday party.

"Well I think that we all should get wasted and have sex!" Santana yelled from on top of a table.

"You're already drunk Santana!" Quinn said trying to coax her down.

"So. I haven't had sex yet!"

"That's a stupid idea Tana."

"Well you know what? Sex is fun so do it and you might be cooler!"

"I am cool, or else I wouldn't be here."

"Try harder and you might be as cool as me!"

"Get of the Table now!"

"Fine Mom!" Santana jumped off and passed out on the floor. Quinn started wetting a paper towel to wake Santana up when she heard:

"OMG did you hear that Puckerman robbed a bank tonight?" Some random cheerio said. "WHAT?" Quinn whirled around. "Why?"  
"I don't know."

"Was he caught?" Another girl asked.

"Yes of course. He's probably going to Juvie or something." Quinn sat back in her seat taking it in. Why would Puck do something like that? Was it because of her?

When Quinn finally got home Frannie and her parents were still up so she climbed the apple tree into the back and snuck through her window. The lights suddenly came on and there was Frannie. "I smell booze on you. Were you drinking Lucy?" Quinn ignored her and walked into the bathroom. "You know, I don't think Mommy and Daddy would like that." Quinn clenched her jaw and continued washing her face. "Maybe I'll tell them though. I mean, they have a right to know." Quinn opened the door, trying to stay calm.

"What if I told them that you're just Fucking all of your professors, Francine, and you really haven't gotten an A in your life." Quinn said. They were almost the same height. "I think I will tell them. They have a right you know." She mimicked.

"And what makes you think they'd listen to you?" Frannie challenged.

"I can prove that you're boyfriend that you brought to Thanksgiving, the guy who mom walked in on you fucking, is really your English Professor, and then Danny, you're boyfriend from last summer was really your Humanities teacher."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would. So just stay out of my way this week and I'll keep that to myself."

"Girls?" Their father interrupted them. "You really should be getting to bed."

"Yes Daddy." Frannie instantly shifted. "I just need to use the bathroom and Quinny was blocking me."

"Quinn, you can have the bathroom after Frannie. She is older." Quinn didn't say anything. She just stormed into her bedroom, slammed the door and collapsed on the bed. It was going to be a long week.

What did you think?

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Fact Six: Let go

AN: I am not sure if I'm going to make this an AU. Technically they are still in 8th grade.

For once Quinn was happy that she had cheer practice. It gave her an excuse to leave the house, and forget about Frannie. As she was finishing up Santana came over and said "Hey, look over there." Quinn followed her gaze and spotted Puck smoking...something...on the bleachers. He had shaved all of his hair off and gelled the remainder into a stupid mohawk. He had a black leather jacket on and a skateboard with him.

"What the hell? What is he wearing?" Quinn hissed.

"I don't know but it's hot." Says another cheerleader.

"Santana-" but Santana had already ran off. Quinn exhaled and marched up to Puck.

"What the hell are you doing? What the hell are you wearing?"

"Hello to you too princess." He drawled

"Take that goddamn thing out of your mouth."

"Nope." Quinn huffed and ripped the cigarette out of him mouth.

"What the fuck fabray!"

"Don't smoke. What the hell happened to you? Just a few days ago you had a full head of hair!"

"Yeah well big fuck, I shaved some off."

"You look like...like..."

"Say it. I look like a fucking 'lima loser' right? well you know what, That's Bullshit. I look like a badass"

"You look...trashy." Quinn said. "I don't understand. Why?!"

"Look Fabray I decided to get some cash, I got caught. I went to Juvie for a few days. It completely changed me."

"But not in a good way."

"Why do you even care. If anything you should be saying that I'm way cooler."

"You _used_ to be cool."

"That's bull. I remember what you told me. Just spending a day with people who have it much worse than you, it would change anyone."

"I don't think I'm that weak. Come on, Please, Noah." Quinn took a breath. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. It was just that my sister-"

"Does it look like I care?" He rolled his eyes. Quinn felt her eyes fill with angry tears. But she swallowed them and walked away.

"Whatever!" She stalked off.

"So? What did he say?" Santana asked her as she approached.

"I don't care anymore. I hate him."

* * *

Puck was home alone, since his mother and sister were out seeing some stupid movie or something. He heard a quiet knock on the window in the back and went to investigate. It was his Dad. Puck just flipped him off and started to walk away. "Wait wait" he heard his dad say. "I brought you the money." Puck whirled around and opened the window.

"You are a coward. You ran off taking the money and leaving me to the police! I went to Juvie! I had to lie my way out of there!"

"It was an accident and you're fine." His dad said. "I still kept to my word and I brought you half of the profit." His dad took out a wad of 100's and set them on the window sill.

"Are you leaving now then?" Puck spat taking the money.

"Yeah. I have to. Cops are looking everywhere for me. Can't put you in anymore danger." His dad winked and disappeared. "Oh and by the way," He popped his head back in. "You've really toughened up. You look like a real man." That was probably the nicest thing his dad has said to him.

"Fuck!" Puck cursed when he was gone. "Fuck Fuck Fuck." He sprawled out on his bed again and counted the money. 1500. The doorbell rang. And again. And again. Puck groaned.

"Noah Elijah Fuckerman, open this door or I will break it. You have three seconds. One." He heard Santana yell outside. He got up and started walking towards the door. "Two. Three! Alright times up. I'm coming in." Puck opened the door to see a very angry looking Santana.

"Calm your tits." He told her.

"I will not calm myself. You are a stupid fucking idiot!" She exclaimed barging into the living room. "What were you thinking? Thought your dad is just the most trustworthy person in the damn world even though he's screwed you over so many times. Just for some money. I'm poor and you don't see me robbing banks! And secondly-" Santana ranted and ranted pacing up and down. Puck just zoned out and cracked a beer for himself. "...damn, you get what I'm saying?"

"Wanna beer?"

"Shit! I just explained everything! No I don't wanna beer! Why the fuck did you rob that bank?"

"I don't know! I was just depressed and robbing the bank made me feel...alive or some shit. I felt like I was cool for once."

"You stupid-"

"You know, unlike you, my mom won't let me buy things for people. Not even for myself. I don't get any birthday presents. My mom doesn't expect anything, and poor Hannah uses my old stuff. She's a girl. She doesn't deserve this." Puck said collapsing on the sofa. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to buy something nice for people."

"Oh."

"I know it was stupid, but I at least got the money. Except, I don't wanna be nice anymore. After just a few days in Juvie I realized what a pussy I've been. All the dudes there went through some crazy shit, and there I was crying about it. I realized I need to be stronger. For my mom and stuff."

"And you think smoking, having a mohawk and being a criminal is being a man?" Puck shrugged.

"All I know is for once I have all the chicks attention." He winked.

"Not Quinns." Santana pointed out.

"I'm not interested in her." Puck said. He wasn't too sure if that was the truth, though. There was a pause.

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're a 'man' now, you have money you don't want-"

"I kinda am trying not to think about it and just let things go."

"And what good does that do?"

"I don't know. Keeps me from getting my hopes up." Puck rubbed his face while Santana still stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Well what are you going to do with the money?"

"Buy Hanukkah gifts for Mom and Hannah."

"You know that Hanukkah is about 6 months away?"

"I don't want all the cash laying around."

"And what about Quinn?"

"What about her?" Santana just gave him a look. "What!? I _was_ going to buy her something nice, maybe win her over, but like you said she's not interested. And I'm not interested anymore."

"You're an idiot. Look I thought it was a plan to get all dopped so that she would actually showed that she cared, which she did, but then you screwed yourself by blowing her off. I thought-"

"She didn't care. She just got mad at me."

"That's because- ARGGGG!" Santana began her pacing again. "I should have known. You're not smart enough to have a plan like that."

"Let it go Santan"

* * *

When Puck arrived at school he was immediately pulled over by Mrs. Nokes, the middle school's guidance counselor. "So, Noah-"

"Puck." Puck corrects. Mrs Nokes just sighs and continues

"I understand you've had a pretty rough week. But I want you to know, you don't have to rob a bank to feel like you're doing something cool. There are plenty safe opportunities for you. Have you considered joining the football team again. They're starting their spring season-"

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

"You need to try and reach out. With friends it will be easier to do the right thing-"

"Yeah. Bye." Puck stood up and walked out. He heard Mrs. Nokes sigh again. Yeah. He knew he was hopeless. But at least he was badass.

It was a whole new experience. Sure Puck was hot, but he was never hot enough to get all the girls to fall over themselves for him. In the last day he had gotten offers from 5 girls. Not from Quinn though. This upset him. He really wanted to win her over with his dark-side. She's been too busy yelling at Finn, who is flunking yet another class and one class more from being kicked off the team.

"You know what this could do to your reputation?" Quinn fumed. "It would completely tank, and I can't have a boyfriend who gets thrown in the dumpster." Finn groaned. He didn't understand why Quinn was all upset about football. He wouldn't flunk another class, he was sure of it. It was so close to the end of the year. "Oh and by the way, Finn," Quinn continued. "There is no way you're ever going to touch _this_," She motioned to her chest, "If you don't improve. Barely staying on the team won't cut it in high school. High school is like the key to the gates out of Lima." Finn nodded. "Do you wanna stay in Lima forever?"

"No! Well...I think I get what you're saying." Quinn continued to glare so Finn continued, "Hey, I'm going to get tips from Puck, he has really good grades in his classes, and he's really cool now." Quinn just rolls her eyes and Finn's face falls.

"He only has C's in his classes because he gets his sleeping partners to do it. Also, He's not cool. The last thing you should do is get advice from him."

"Oh." Quinn just walked away. "Are you sure?" Quinn just ignored him. She'd talk about this with him on their date tomorrow night.

"Q!" She heard her friend Brittany exclaim.

"Oh hey Brit, what's happening?"

"Sanny and I had sex the other day!"

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh, Sanny said it was a secret. But you're my best friend so you deserve to know."

"Brittany I can't believe-" Quinn took a deep breath. Puck was right, she was too uptight "I'm happy for you. But just-Be careful. It's like the chastity club always says-"

"Hey Blondie, and blonder," Santana butt in. "Hope you're not talking about last night Brittany, because I told you not to tell anyone."

"I just told Quinn."

"But Quinn's a white ass christian. She doesn't...approve of us together." Santana sneered at Quinn.

"You don't Quinn?" Brittany said looking sad.

"NO! That's not true. I'm happy for you guys-wait you are together, right?" Quinn stumbled.

"Whatever. Just don't tell anyone Q. Don't." And the Latina looked serious and was that...pleading?

* * *

Puck took a deep breath and cursed whatever part of his brain that was making him do this. He stepped on the field. The sad thing was that even though he didn't belong in Football he felt at home. "Puck?" He saw Finn ask. "You came back!"

"Yup."

"Awesome. Finally, I have a good receiver that isn't a-"

"Hudson-Puckerman! If you're gonna play get in here!" Someone from the huddle called. Finn gave Puck a huge smile that Puck returned, which surprised him. So maybe things weren't so bad.

Football was always a way for Puck to take out his aggression. He was always the best player, a natural. His mom never came though, and neither did his dad when he was around. So Puck lost interest. His coach kept urging him to play saying that he had a gift or something. Puck just blew him off, but maybe he was right after all.

* * *

Quinn was livid when she arrived at Cheerio practice on Monday. Someone had put condoms and a dildo in her locker along with a pair of boxers, and before Quinn could get rid of those things the rumors had started. And by lunch everyone was saying that she was a hoe or loose, and even her friends thought she slept with someone. "NOAH PUCKERMAN!" She screamed at him. She didn't care that the whole school could hear her. "I know you put that...that crap in my locker so I would look like some slut!"

"I didn't do it Q, I swear!"

"I don't believe you. You know that not only do you attract all the sluts in town with that new look of yours but you also give yourself a face that reads LYING all over it."

"You have to believe me. I didn't do it!"

"Who else would? Who else is so bent on telling me that I'm a prude, making me feel like my choices to remain chaste are stupid. Who hates me the most? You."

"I don't hate you." Puck muttered looking away.

"What?!"

"I said!" Puck took a breath. "I didn't do it. I would never go that far, because even though I give you hell once and I while I never try to embarrass you on this big of a level." Quinn tried to read his face, but she couldn't find any signs of lying. He looked truthful and that made her just feel all the more stupid.

"What are you looking at?!" She demanded the bystanders. They quickly turned away and parted so Quinn could storm out.

* * *

"Santana-" Puck whined through the cell phone.

"Shut up. We have a deal. You will pretend to have sex with me so people don't know that I like Brittany, and in return I help you buy this thing you want to get."

"I don't need your help-"

"Puckerman, I will shop for jewelry any day even if it's for someone else. Besides you're just afraid to admit that you need-"

"Something that will save my reputation."

"Are we talking about the Quinn fiasco?" Santana asked faking stupid.

"Yeah, thanks to her no girl wants to get with me because I did that 'horrible thing' to Quinn. I didn't even do it!"

"You really need to let it go Puckerman. It's probably just some jock who wants to get in her spanks."

"Did you do it?"

"Don't even go there. As much as it pains me to say sometimes, Quinn and I are friends."

"Fine, I just wish I knew who so I could-"

"Whip their asses? Are you sure you're over her?"

"I told you, I let go of that Fantasy a long time ago."

"But you are buying something for her. Why else would you ask for my help." When Puck did not answer Santana just smirked and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, no one knows her bling better than Santana Lopez." Puck just sighed. "Let's get off the phone before we finish another one of our sentences!"

Please review!

What did you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry that I'm late for this chapter. Hopefully it will be worth the wait. **

* * *

Fact Seven: Reputation is #1

"Why the hell did you bring your dad?"

"Hey he doesn't ask questions. Someone hands him money to buy something he'll do it."

"Ok, ok but-"

"It would be a little suspicious if Noah Puckerman recently accused of robbing a bank came in with a wad a cash to buy some jewls or if some girl had all this money."

"Fine. Fine. Let's get this over with. I don't wanna be caught in a fucking jewlry store." They walked in.

"Come on Puckerman. The necklaces and rings are in this part of the room."

"Uh...I didn't think there would be this many." Puck said looking at all the cases all filled with rings and necklaces.  
"What do you think?" Santana said holding up a huge ring on her finger..

"Too big."

"Whatever." She shrugged. "Hey Papá!" Santana said showing her dad. Puck started over at the case to the far right and looked at all the tiny rings inside.

"Those are engagement rings." A old woman, who must have been the clerk said.

"Oh. I wasn't looking for-I mean-I just want to-I was helping my friend pick out a ring." Puck said gesturing to Santana and her father.

"Oh well. There's nothing wrong with engagement rings if you're not getting engaged either."

"Yeah.." Puck said quickly catching up to Santana, but the woman was very persistent.

"May I ask who your friend is looking for? Perhaps I could help."

"Her name's Quinn Fabray." Santana said. "She's my friend."

"Oh I know that girl."

"Yes. Well we're going to keep looking. We'll tell you if we see anything." Santana says pulling Puck to another case. "I think I've found something." She said pointing down to a necklace hanging around some decapitated manikin.

"The cross?"

"Yeah." Santana said. Puck just stared at the necklace. It was perfect. It wasn't too big of a diamond, but it was big enough to notice.

"Nice job Santana."

"As if you ever doubted me." She said with a smug look. "Daddy, Puck wants this one."

"Alright." Mr. Lopez said. Puck handed the money to him.

"Excellent choice!" The old woman said. "This one is just gorgeous." The woman opened the case and pulled out the necklace. "How would you like it wrapped?"

"Green ribbon and a white box." Puck said. When the box is all wrapped the woman gives Puck a wink and hands him the small box.

"Now was that so bad?" Santana asks him.

"It was fucking horrible. I never want to look a jewelry again."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Quinn will totally forgive you when she sees it." Santana said looking longingly at the little white box.

"That's all that matters."

* * *

When Quinn Fabray arrived at school she was greeted by her tall boyfriend, Santana and Brittany. "Brittany, why are you wearing...leg warmers on your arms? It's June." Quinn asked.

"It's June? I never learned how to read a calendar." Quinn just stared at the blonde but decided that it was too early in the morning to try and reason with her.

"Hey Quinn. How was your weekend?" Finn asked.

"Oh the usual. Going to church and the country club. Homework." Quinn took his hand. "And yours?"

"Oh I played lots of video games and the Puck took me out to skateboard. But I fell so then we just decided to play more video games." Quinn just rolls her eyes.

"And what about Homework?" She asked him. They started to inch their way to school.

"Homework? Oh god we had homework?!"

"What did you think Frankenteen? Of course we had homework!" Santana said stepping in front of them. "Even Brit knew there was homework."

"Yeah, see I did mine in my new crayon set!" Brittany said pulling out a colorful piece of paper. "I know Mrs. Martin will love it! She said that if I kept this up I would definitely pass."

"That's great Brittany." Quinn said sincerely. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Santana said stepping in front of them again. "Quinn I forgot that um...Coach Sylvester wants to talk to us! She should be on the field still."

"Do we have time?"

"Just come on!" Santana said grabbing Quinn's hand.

"I'll talk to you later I guess, Finn. See you at practice Brittany."

* * *

Puck hurried. He hoped Santana would distract Quinn enough for him to slip the ring in her locker. But he knew that Quinn could be stubborn. Just as he was shutting his locker she approached. Puck cursed.

"What the hell are you doing at my locker?! You're planting yet another thing that will totally embarrass me! Aren't you?!"

"No! Look I told you I didn't even do any of those things."

"That's BS!" She said raising her voice even further. A few heads turned their way.

"But thanks to you everyone thinks I did. My mom got a call and is all pissed at me now. All the girls are ignoring me."

"Get out of my way!" Quinn said pushing him out of the way. She opened her locker. At first she saw nothing there. "There's nothing here!" Puck just sighed, frustrated. He pulled out the box which he put next to her History textbook, and dropped it in her hands.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. But I guess Santana did a shitty job distracting you."

"What-What is it?"

"Open it." Puck said before walking away, glaring at a few staring students. Quinn watched him leave before returning her eyes back to the box. She recognized the white box knowing that it must have came from Lima Jewelers because her mom had several boxes just like this one. She untied the ribbon and opened it. For a second her heart stopped. She looked around and luckily most of the students who were staring before had moved on. She slipped the necklace out of the box and look at it more closely. It was perfect. But how did Puck have the money. She looked down at the ring again. She couldn't accept this gift. She had to give it back.

* * *

Lunch rolled around and Puck was able to get Santana alone.

"So?" She asks him.

"Well when she showed up just as I was leaving she thought I was putting more shit in her locker. You really did a shit job-"

"I know, but I tried as hard as I could. That girl can be damn stubborn when she's worried about missing class. She practically ran away from me."

"Well whatever. The only thing is that now everyone really thinks I did it cause she made such a scene. I wanted to talk to her about it privately."

"Whatever. What's done is done. Now you just have to make the deal with her. Well speak of the bitch-" Santana said as Quinn approached. She had the box still in her hand and she thrust it towards Puck.

"Did you even fucking open it?" He asked.

"Yes. It's beautiful. But I cannot accept it."

"Why? When someone offers you a fucking necklace you take it." Santana said throwing her hands up.

"Look, I don't know why you did this or what angle-" Quinn says talking right over Santana.

"All I want you to do is stop telling everyone what a bad guy I am." Puck said running his hands through his mohawk. "You'd be surprised how much people believe you."

"But why the necklace? Why-?"

"Because I wanted to prove to you that I can be nice-" Puck said with exasperation.

"But if you really don't want it Quinn I'll gladly-" Santana interjected.

"Santana!" Puck said silencing her.

"You don't have to buy me anything to prove that you're nice. Just be nice."

"Yeah but you think a badass can't be."

"I just-I guess, I wanted to believe that you did it." Quinn said bring her arm back into her body. "But it must have cost a fortune...You shouldn't be spending money on me, but rather on your family. Even if it is Stolen money." She said frowning at the ring box.

"You don't get to tell me what to do with my money. I'm spending it on my reputation. Not you." He said. "But keep it. Flash it around. Brag about it. That's my angle." And he walks away letting out a groan.

"Thank you Santana." Quinn said.

"For what?"

"Helping him. With the necklace. I doubt he could've found this on his own." Santana just shrugs.

"Be lucky you even get one. I'm his girlfriend. Shouldn't I at least get something?" Santana says before glaring and stalking off. Girlfriend? Quinn thought. He didn't buy anything for his girlfriend? And selfishly she smiled a bit and put the necklace on. Even Finn had never done something this nice. It was beautiful. It wasn't necessarily that it was expensive that made it beautiful, but the time and thought that went into it.

* * *

"My plan is totally working. All the chicks wanna date me because they think I'll buy them stuff."

"But aren't we dating?"

"Fake dating" Puck hissed. "I can have sex with whoever I want."

"Did you hear that ugly, put that on your blog!" Santana told Jacob Ben Isreael who happened to be passing by.

"Wh-Wh-What?"

"That's right. Pucktana is back on. Comprendes? Now dissolve Jewfro"

"I-I-"

"The lady said dissolve." Puck said giving Jacob a little push.

"Sanny?" They both heard a quiet voice ask. "You're dating Puck? But I thought we were together." They both turned to see Brittany who was crying. Santana couldn't say anything to make the blonde feel better.

"I'll talk to you later!...Please!" Santana tried to yell as Brittany ran away.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Puck asked.

"You're not the only one who's sacrificing for their reputation." She snapped.

**Please Review! **

**Until next chapter!**


End file.
